avant, après
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one shot sur les personnages féminins de l'époque précédente :: 1er volet : Partita ne se souciait guère de l'humanité, à part une petite fille bizarre. 2ème : Serinsa et Agasha, ce qui reste après la Guerre. 3ème : Yuzuriha, à qui elle doit encore sa loyauté. ::gen, un peu tordu::
1. Partita et Pandora, des jouets

recueil connexe à "du côté des femmes" ( /s/8535868/ ), pour l'époque précédente

 **Titre :** Une parmi combien  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Partita & Pandora, mention de Yōma/Partita  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami et Teshirogi Shiori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème :** # « poupées » pour  10 choix (table libre)  
 **Avertissements :** considérations bizarres sur les humains  
 **Nombre de mots :** 900+

oOo

Partita a toujours été une servante. L'esprit de la chouette aurait pu rester libre dans la nuit, mais non : elle était une animal familier et le messager d'une déesse, puis d'un dieu, enfin de maîtres humains. Tous l'ont appréciée, trouvant qu'elle accomplissait chacune des tâches qui lui incombait avec diligence et efficacité. Son destin a connu plusieurs retournements, mais sans jamais qu'elle essaie de s'en libérer.  
Elle était une servante, mais pas un pantin sans volonté pour autant. Au contraire, il lui est même arrivé par moments d'asservir à son tour et par association d'autres êtres, entraînés dans quelque chose qui les dépassait.  
Elle-même ne saurait pas dire qui prenait le pas sur l'autre et quelle part de libre-arbitre leur restait le jour où elle a choisi son époux, quelle comédie ils ont chacun joué et ce qui était sincère entre eux. Elle a conçu son enfant comme un pion et lui porte des sentiments contradictoires. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, pour le bien immense qu'il apportera à leur cause, et aussi, malgré elle, un lien supplémentaire se tisse entre elle et ce qu'elle rêve de lui, risquant d'entrer en conflit avec sa loyauté envers sa déesse et sa dévotion à sa mission.

Au milieu de toutes ces machinations, une seule personne de son entourage semble échapper aux jeux de pouvoir tissés – du moins de la part de Partita. Si d'autres forces sont à l'œuvre autour de cette fillette, elle ne les a pas repérées. Et pourquoi s'en prendraient-elle à une enfant innocente, mais surtout insignifiante ? Pandora est adorable, en partie parce que sur elle ne pèse aucun enjeu.  
Partita sait que l'enfant qu'elle porte sera un garçon et qu'il est destiné à devenir un guerrier et l'instrument de la victoire : c'est sa seule raison d'être, elle n'aurait pris aucune autre chance si ça risquait de tourner autrement. Elle ne tenait pas à avoir d'enfant à la base et ne l'a fait que pour ce qu'il apportera à leur grand plan, mais maintenant, elle s'habitue à son destin et à son état. Elle sait bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas le droit de rêver d'avoir une petite fille comme Pandora, qui lui ressemblera et qui fera sa propre vie.  
Elle sait aussi qu'un sort pire encore attend le second enfant de sa maîtresse – lui, pas encore né, peut encore devenir n'importe quoi, mais il est hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit pour le lui épargner. S'y opposer ne fera que déplacer le problème, et il sera plus facile de vaincre Hades dans incarné un corps humain mortel connu que d'affronter un dieu véritable, ou de devoir traquer son incarnation dans le monde entier. Et puisqu'il n'existera pas réellement en tant qu'être humain, elle n'a pas à éprouver la moindre pitié pour lui. En revanche, elle s'est prise d'affection pour Pandora, qui croit qu'elle va devenir une grande sœur et a hâte de pouvoir jouer avec le futur bébé.

Il est trop tard pour éviter tourments aux enfants à venir, mais Partita espère quand même réussir à épargner pour celle qui existe déjà. Pandora est innocente, comme la plupart des habitants de ce monde, et contrairement à à peu près tout le reste, elle a appris à la connaître. Elle existe pour elle, elle possède un nom, un visage, une personnalité, une histoire si courte soit-elle. Elle n'est pas juste une idée floue.  
Partita l'élève avec bienveillance, dans le paradoxe de ce monde où les nobles gèrent des empires et s'immiscent dans la vie de beaucoup de monde mais sont distants avec leurs propres enfants et délèguent à autrui, à des serviteurs pour lesquels ils n'ont pas spécialement d'estime, le soin de s'en occuper, comme s'il s'agissait d'une tâche domestique ingrate comme une autre.  
Partita pensait n'éprouver que de l'indifférence pour les humains qui ne sont tous que des jouets pour les dieux et elle se méfiait de cette façon de faire, et pourtant, elle se prend au jeu. Elle accorde attention et affection à Pandora, comme si elle était sa propre fille.  
Elle ne l'a pas portée, elle l'a connue bien jeune mais c'était déjà une petite personne. Elle converse avec elle, elle lui apprend la vie. Avec une touche de culpabilité, elle se dit parfois qu'elle impliquée dans la mort, et essaie de se persuader qu'il le faut bien. Elle façonne son esprit et sa vision des choses, elle lui enseigne à la fois des choses utiles ou futiles.

Malgré cette implication, Partita croit bien que Pandora reste la seule personne qu'elle a rencontrée qu'elle n'a pas manipulée d'une façon ou d'une autre : puisqu'elle n'y avait aucun intérêt. Il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle n'a en tout cas rien fait consciemment puisqu'elle ne lui semblait pas assez importante pour cela dans le grand plan des dieux…  
…ou est-ce le contraire, que cette petite vie humaine soit devenue la plus important qui soit ?  
Partita ne pensait pas lui accorder de valeur spéciale, elle jouait juste son rôle et elle le jouait bien. Tout le monde au château du Comte et au village loue l'amabilité et la joie de vivre de Partita sans se douter un seul instant que s'il lui est si facile de les simuler c'est parce qu'ils ne représentent rien pour elle. Mais, à sa propre surprise, elle reconnaît qu'elle a aimé jouer avec Pandora sans arrière-pensée, dessiner, chanter des comptines, tresser des fleurs dans ses cheveux, bercer des poupées pour lui apprendre à s'occuper de bébés encore à naître et à aimer… être absolument gentille, arborer un véritable sourire sans que ça soit un masque.


	2. Serinsa et Agasha, vivre sa vie

**Titre :** Faire quelque chose de sa vie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas  
 **Personnages :** Serinsa & Agasha  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami et Teshirogi Shiori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème :** 02#08 « Styles de vie » pour  10 choix (table libre)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
 **Nombre de mots :** 800

oOo

Serintha, pendant quelques années, avait cru que son destin serait celui d'une Rhodopis, en mieux. C'était terrible d'avoir perdu ses parents, c'était formidable que sa douloureuse solitude soit comblée en étant adoptée dans une famille hors du commun. Elle devint la disciple d'un Saint puissant et rêvait de l'imiter un jour.  
Épargnée par la Guerre Sainte mais éplorée par la perte d'un de ses camarades, elle finit pourtant par abandonner l'entraînement et tous ses rêves de puissance. Elle n'était pas faite pour la vie martiale. Elle confia donc la future génération à autrui, acceptant tout de même de prendre en charge l'entraînement collectif des plus jeunes recrues, avant qu'elles ne soient confiées en plus petits groupes à un maître particulier pour les plus prometteuses, ou renvoyées à d'autres postes pour celles qui, comme elle, choisiraient une autre voie. Après tout, même sans Cloth à elle, elle restait toujours fidèle à Athéna et à sa Chevalerie, et elle n'allait pas gâcher tout ce qu'elle avait appris !  
Elle abandonna son masque presque à regret : depuis les années qu'elle le portait, elle se sentit comme nue sans lui, de savoir que ses émotions étaient maintenant facilement lisibles sur son visage. Et ses émotions sur le moment étaient bien négatives…  
Entre le soulagement et la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix, elle éprouvait toujours de la culpabilité face à ce qu'on lui avait appris à considérer comme un échec.

Il lui fallut une rencontre avec une petite villageoise de Rodorio pour en venir à bout. La jeune Agasha vouait un véritable culte aux Saints et, totalement incapable de se battre, s'était portée volontaire comme servante civile du Sanctuaire.  
Agasha savait pour quoi les Saints d'Athéna protégeaient le monde entier et les villageois tout proches d'eux sur lesquels ils attiraient malgré eux le danger. Elle voyait surtout la protection offerte et ignorait aveuglément le danger apporté. Elle savait aussi jusqu'à quelles extrémités leur dévotion les entraînait, quelles souffrances ils enduraient pour devenir les plus forts possible et se montrer à la hauteur de leur tâche, comment elle leur demandait d'aller jusqu'à sacrifier leur propre vie pour celle des civils et qu'avec noblesse, ils l'offraient sans regret.  
Ceux qui le pouvaient ainsi mettre leur vie et leur mort au service d'un idéal en devenant des Saints méritaient tous les éloges ; pour tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas… he bien, elle en faisait partie, et elle était convaincue de devoir faire de son mieux pour rendre la vie plus facile pour les Saints.  
Elle les admirait tellement qu'elle se montra fort déçue de rencontrer quelqu'un qui, ayant vécu parmi eux et avait eu la chance de toucher cet idéal, s'en était détourné. Peut-être, se laissa-t-elle supposer, n'était-ce simplement pas la place d'une fille en premier lieu ?  
Serintha estimait que ça n'était pas question de genre : il y avait plusieurs femmes parmi les Saints, aussi courageuses et aussi fortes que leurs homologues masculins, qui perdirent la vie en faisant leur devoir dans cette Guerre face à plus puissants qu'eux tous. Elle ne les connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle avait connaissance de leur existence, comme tout un chacun au Sanctuaire. Son changement de voie était personnel et ne regardait qu'elle et Athéna. Ça n'était pas qu'elle se sentait faible, c'était sa personnalité qui était incompatible avec les valeurs exigées. Il lui était difficile de faire acte de violence, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être battue avec cette barrière à surmonter.  
Ses condisciples masculins, quand ils ont commencé leur entraînement, étaient au moins aussi effrayés qu'elle ; l'un fut capable de surmonter ses craintes, l'autre non et aurait dû abandonner plus tôt, avant qu'il soit trop tard… mais il s'obstina en pure perte, d'une manière qu'avec le recul Serintha juge non pas méritante mais bien absurde. À quoi bon le dépassement de soi si c'est en vain ?  
Là tenait son explication :  
Se battre pour protéger plus faible que soi, c'était un bel idéal mais, après avoir vu mourir un maître, un camarade et plusieurs innocents, elle réalisa que si elle était d'accord pour le combat, l'idée de se faire tuer lui répugnait. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur de la mort, mais elle se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir survécu là où des personnes qui lui étaient chères étaient mortes, et elle ne tenait pas à infliger la même blessure à qui que ce soit. Ça lui demandait soit d'être la plus forte de tous pour ne jamais se laisser battre, ce dont elle se savait incapable, ou… renoncer. Elle trouverait bien une autre façon d'être utile au monde et de faire fructifier sa vie.  
Agasha apportait des fleurs aux morts et des gâteaux aux vivants ; Serintha préférait se concentrer surtout sur les vivants et laisser les morts reposer.


	3. Yuzuriha vs Sasha, loyautés

**Titre :** La Déesse, le Clan et l'individu  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas  
 **Personnages :** 'Crane' Yuzuriha, Sasha, Jamir  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Thème** #05 : 09, « Ce qui manque » pour 10 choix (table libre)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de _Lost Canvas_  
 **Note/Avertissement :** je n'ai pas du tout aimé cette fin mais je ne vais pas prétendre qu'elle n'existe pas  
 **Nombre de mots :** 850

oOo

Yuzuriha, au lieu d'être reconnaissante de la grâce qui est faite aux Saints Silver et Bronze ayant survécu à la Guerre Sainte, est vexée de se voir mise à la retraite. Coupée de son cosmos et rendue à une vie ordinaire – comme si c'était seulement possible après tout ce qu'elle a vécu ! - elle se sent d'abord trahie plutôt que récompensée. Son statut de guerrière avait pris le pas sur toute sa vie, et sans ses capacités à se battre, elle se sent comme amputée de sa raison d'être.  
D'autres qu'elle sont absolument furieux et incapables de s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Yuzuriha prend le temps de l'analyser et de s'y faire. Elle est vexée, oui, déçue, encore, mais elle est quand même capable de refaire des projets, de réimaginer sa vie autrement.

Elle repense à sa famille et à la résignation qui fut sienne après leur meurtre : si Athéna ne veut plus d'elle, alors elle se doit à son clan. À l'époque, ça lui semblait évident, elle y a foncé sans vraiment réfléchir aux implications, et avec le recul elle est soulagée de n'avoir pas eu à réaliser ce projet immédiatement. Maintenant qu'elle doit à nouveau le contempler, elle prend plus de temps pour envisager la façon de faire et les délais qu'elle se donnera.  
Car même si elle est bien forcée se ranger, il n'est pas question de se précipiter pour épouser un ancien camarade par simple dépit ou pire, par pitié envers lui ! La décision devra être mûrement réfléchie. L'enjeu pour le clan et le futur et le reste de sa propre vie est de taille, après tout, et Yuzuriha fait la part des choses entre devoir et choix personnel.

Elle ne s'enfuit pas devant les ruines de sa vie précédente : elle retourne dans son clan, délibérément, riche de son expérience. Elle sait qu'elle possède d'autres talents que les arts martiaux, un grand savoir, et que de tout cela aussi, elle pourra encore tirer quelque chose de constructif.  
Et avec un peu de soulagement, elle profite de sa liberté de ne plus jamais avoir à porter le masque. Elle l'a toujours détesté car jamais bien compris. Elle n'a jamais renoncé à sa féminité et va maintenant renouer avec. Ces dernières années elle était une guerrière d'abord, mais elle n'oublie pas qu'elle a un devoir envers son clan en plus de celui envers la Déesse : en préserver le sang et l'héritage.  
Puisqu'elle est encore en vie et en bonne santé, il faudra qu'au cours des prochaines années, elle mette au monde quelques enfants, les élève et leur transmette tout ce qu'elle pourra de sa mémoire et de sa volonté. Mais rien n'est urgent non plus. Elle a le temps de choisir posément avec qui elle les fera, quand, et ce qu'elle leur apprendra le temps venu.

Elle a le temps également de pondérer la décision qui a changé le cours de sa vie et l'amène à réviser son chemin : elle estime qu'elle vient non pas de la grande Athéna, qui devrait connaître ses guerriers fidèles mieux que ça et réaliser la blessure qu'elle leur a infligée en affirmant les protéger… mais de la petite Sasha, enfant perdue qui pleure toujours en-dedans sa famille disparue et son insouciance d'enfant envolée.  
Yuzuriha repense à celle qu'elle a été elle-même autrefois, avant de voir ses efforts couronnés de succès, et ses racines arrachées et elle comprend ce qui l'a motivée. La perte de tout repère et le désir de retrouver une stabilité passée… Même si elle n'en est pas contente, elle se dit qu'elle peut lui pardonner et faire avec.

Avec un peu de honte, elle réalise aussi que peut-être, elle n'a jamais été la meilleure candidate pour devenir Saint, puisqu'elle avait toujours cette loyauté envers son clan susceptible d'entrer en conflit avec ses devoirs envers la Déesse. Elle avait bien failli abandonner sa Cloth pour eux une fois, après tout… Il y a peut-être une justification dans la préférence du Sanctuaire pour les orphelins ayant perdu toute attache, mais que deviennent-ils si un jour le Sanctuaire leur tourne le dos ? Yuzuriha a vu la détresse de ses anciens compagnons d'armes qui se contentent bien mal de leur statut de retraités et ne savent pas comment envisager leur retour à la vie civile et profane. Bien peu sont encore capables de se recycler comme maîtres de la prochaine génération, ne sachant trop comment enseigner la théorie sans plus pouvoir l'illustrer de la pratique.

Yuzuriha, au moins, saura comment s'y prendre, pour ses futurs enfants, pour d'autres rejetons de son peuple ou mêmes des élèves venus de l'extérieur. Elle ne se contentera pas d'endosser seulement un rôle de mère, elle pourra être également guide et maître. Et elle sait qu'elle a de la chance en cela…  
…mais d'ici quelques années, qui sait, ces rôles ne lui conviendront peut-être plus et éprouvera-t-elle des regrets envers sa vie passée et son futur changé, et de la rancœur envers la Grande Athéna à la mansuétude cruelle et la petite Sasha qui n'a jamais totalement fini de grandir ?


End file.
